Truth or Dare Hetalia Style
by DeraHetafangirl
Summary: Warning: contains yaoi and some foul language from iggy. Sorry I suck at summarys but the story is what the title says. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but i do love it!
1. Chapter 1

Dezzartist(Dera): Hello people! (I do not own Hetalia or any of the charecters).

It's a cold winter afternoon and I'm laying on my bed starring up at the cieling with my laptop on my lap. Stupid writers block, I think to myself as a red light begins to flash on my computer. A little pop-up shows up that says, "Are you bored". I click on the yes button and everything goes white.

I open my eyes to find myself in a large room with no windows and only two doors. A voice pops into my head and says, "Welcome to your imagination," groaning I sit up to find the Hetalia charecters passed out around me. "Oh, THIS IS SO AWSOME!" I shriek waking the rest of the people in the room.

America: I'm the hero. (stands up quikly and looks around)

China: Aru!

Italy: PAAAAASTAAAA!

England: Oh bloody hell not another one of theese idiotic truth or dares some wanker created to torture us.

Dera: Ecxuse me, but who gives you the writer to call me a wanker.

All: (turns their heads towards me.)

Prusia: Kesesesesese! At least the Awsome me is here.

Germany: Brudr now is not the time.

France: Onhonhon...(Is smaked in face with frying pan as Hungary wakes up).

Dera: Oh thank you Hungary, he was starting to creep me out.

Hungary: No problem, (looks at me realizes what is going on), if this is another one of those truth or dare things can I be your Co-host.

Dera: Sure, (hands Hungary a little flag that says Yaoi fan club on it)

All(except Hungary and Japan): groans

Japan: So what are the rules?

Dera: oh...yes...rules...um...okay

1. No "brotherly love", if you know what I mean.

2. No yuri!

3. I'll do any pairing if it makes sense.

4. Remember to R&R people who are reading this or I will have to realese the C. Y. L. F. (Crazy yaoi

loving fangirl) in me and make up some truth or dares.

5. If you have a dare please attatch a punishment to it.

6. I can be truth or dared to but I want do anything crazy so don't push your luck.

Well I guess that is it for the first chapter, remember to R&R, oh and I will try my hardest to regurly post.

Hungary: Yay Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Dera: Welcome back people.

Hungary: So did we get any reviews. Come on I want to see some yaoi.

All males in the room: (take a few steps back and mutter cuss words under their breath.)

Dera: (sweatdrop) Sorry not yet Hungary, (gigles evily), That just means we have to make some up.

Hungary: Yay, (pulls out camera).

Dera: First up, France.

France: Why me mon cher.

Dera: Because you creap me out.

England: Maybe you aren't so wankers after all.

Dera: Thank you England. France is it true you can see Canada, but just act like you don't to be mean. If you don't answer you must become one with Russia for an hour.

Russia: I like this host, da. (evil aura appears and everyone steps back.)

France: Onhonhonhonhon I gues you have figured me out.

Hungary: Well that was a boring truth. Can I say one?

Dera: Sure!

Hungary: Yay, Prussia I dare you to say you are not awsome, If you don't I get to hit you with my frying pan.

Prussia: Hell No! I am to awsome to say such a thing!

Hungary: (pulls out frying pan and grins evily).

Prussia: Vest help!

Germany: Just say it brudr.

Prussia: (mumbles something)

Dera/Hungary: What?

Prussia: The awsome me is not awsome okay!

Hungary: I wanted to hit him with the pan, (walks over to emo corner).

Dera: Okay next! China I dare you to have a make out sesion with Russia.

China: Ar...(Russia smashes his lips into Chinas. China trys to pull away, but after a few minutes relaxes into the kiss and alows Russia's tongue to rome his mouth. After a few moans escape the two they brake the kiss. China blushes madly as Russia wraps his arm around Chinas waste.)

Hungary: Um...wow!

Dera: Hungary do you have any tissues. (Hungary hands over a tissue for her Co-Host with a bloody nose.)

Hungary: So is that it for this chapter.

Dera: I guess. Readers remember to R&R.

England: Why is this Chapter so bloody short.

Dera: Oh don't worry the next will be way longer, shorty. (giggles evily)

England: Who are you calling bloody short!

Hungary: Yay Bye Bye

Italy: PAAASTAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Dera: OMG, guess what Hungary!

Hungary: What?

Dera: We have our first review! (Both fangirl squel as I hold up paper)

England: Why are you so bloody excided it is only one review.

Dera: Because it means I get to torture you. Bwahahahahaha!

All: (besides Hungary and Me step back)

Hungary: So are first review is from **Shades**

**Oh yay! Truth or dare! Let's gets this thing started with sum Spamano!**

**1) Romano tell your true feelings to Spain!**  
**Punishment if he fails- you have to be nice to Germany for the rest of the day!**

**2) Spain every time Romano cusses you have to kiss him senseless!**  
**Punishment- if you fail you have to eat Arties scones**

**3) Prussia everytime you say awesome you have to kiss Canada!**  
**Punishment- if you fail Hungary can hit you wit her frying pan to her hearts content!**

**That's all for now bye-bye!**

Dera: thank you for being my first reviewer.

Hungary: I LOVE YOU SHADES! (pulls out frying pan and glares at Prussia evily)

Dera: So, Romano what are your true feelings for Spain, and remember if you do not tell us you have to be nice to Germany for the rest of the day, (since there is no time in the demension they are in, insteadof the day it will be for the rest of the chapter).

Romano: m...vvvv...mmm

Spain: What was that Lovi.

Romano: I...vvvv...him

Dera: What?

Romano: I love the damn tomatoe bastard okay!

Spain: Ah, I love you to Lovi!

Hungary: Wow we should have told Spain his dare before Romano said that.

Spain: What is it?

Dera: Well you have to kiss Romano sensless every time he cusses and if you fail you have to eat one of Arties scones.

Spain: Do the last two times he cussed count?

Hungary: Sure!

Romano: Stay away from me you tomatoe bastard! (runs into one of the doors, wich turns out to be a closet)

Spain: But Lovi, you don't want me to eat Englands nasty scones now do you? (walks into closet and closses door. Romano yells something in italian. A series of moans begin to eminate from the closet.)

England: Um...Girls(hands Hungary and I tissues for our massive nose bleeds.)

Hungary: Hey Japan are you getting all of this.

Japan: (Holding camera nods at Hungary)

Dera: England are your scones realy that bad?

England: Hold on I'll go make you some! (walks through another door to what appears to be a kitchen)

America: Yo dude, do you have a death wish?

Dera: One do not call me dude, and two his cooking can't be that bad.

Hungary: (holds up frying pan), aren't we forgetting something?

Dera: Oh yah! Prussia every time you say the word awsome you have to kiss Canada, and if you don't Hungary gets to hit you with her frying pan to her hearts content!

Prussia: The awsome me vould be fine with that if I knew who Canada vas.

Canada: Maple.

Hungary: (Begins to chase Prussia with her pan.)

Prussia: Vest help! The awsome me does not deserve this!

Germany: Excuse mine brudr.

England: (Holding plate of scones, walks over to me.) Here try one.

Dera: Oh, thanks.

All(except England): No, (I take a bite of the scone as a few nations begin to freak out.)

Dera: What is the problem with you guys, these are good.

America: Are you okay dude, you should be vomitting or knocked out by now.

England: What the bloody hell America!

Dera: Well I am one fourth british.

America: Well that explains a lot.

Germany: Vat are the other three fourths?

Italy: Are you Italian? Ve.

Dera: I am one fourth british, swedish, native american, and american, but I am from the USA.

America: I'm the hero!

Dera: Hell no!

Hungary: (out of breath from chasing Prussia, who is knocked out in the far corner of the room) Well,anything else for today.

Dera: Nope thats it!

Hunary: Bye, (passes out on floor from exhaustion)

Dera: Readers remember to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I am so sorry for not having posted anything in a really long time. I had gone out of the country to visit some of my family, and when I got back my internet refused to work right. I so hope that this makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Dera: Whats up people!

Finland: Merry Christmas!

Hungary: Hay Finland shouldn't you and the other Nordics be doing something?

Finland: We are delivering your presents before we leave.

Dera: (glomps Finland) you are so cute!

Sweden:...(Glares at me until I let go of Finland and back up a few paces.)

Finland: Oh Su-san. (sighs) We have to go now but will see you all tomorrow. (Jumps into a sliegh that magically apears. Denmark troughs a large bag out as Norway moves into the new space, allowing Sweden and Finland to jump in. They dissapear in a blinding flash of light.)

Dera: (I walk over to the bag and start handing out presents.)

Hungary: So Dera what did you get?

Dera: (I unwrap a small rectangle present with my name on it. Inside is a picture of...I fan girl scream)

Hungary: What is it? (Looks at picture and gets nose bleed.) Wow!

America: Yo, dude what is it? (looks at picture and starts laughing his head off)

France: (looks at picture) Onhonhonhonhonhon

Spain: (looks at picture after France drags him over to us) oh hay I remember that!

England: Well are you going to bloody show us what it is or not?

Dera:(Turns picture around. Hungary and I fan girl squeal at the same time. The picture is of England in his pirate uniform making a sexy pirate pose.)

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! HOW IN THE BLOODY WORLD DID THAT CHEERY WANKER GET THAT PICTURE! (Turns beat red and crosses his arms over his chest.)

Prussia: Vow England! I didn't know you had vat in you. Even though I vould look more AWSOME as a pirate than you did.

Hungary: (chases Prussia with pan smaking him over the head a few times.)

Dera: So, I have a suprise for you guys!

All: What?!

Dera:(A flash of white blinds them as the room is decked out with christmas decarations and a large tree.) Wait thats not all! (A girl apears wearing a leather jacket over a red tube top, black skinny jeans, knee high red convers, and her red and green stripped black hair pulled back in a pony tail with a pointseda hair clip.) Meet my temporary co-host Angelene!

Angelene: (glomps France while fan girl squealing) OMG ITS FRANCE!

France: Onhonhonhon...

Dera:(punches France in gut)You hurt my friend all skin you alive!

Angelene: Oh cheri, stop being such a mean brit. (has bean speaking in a french acent the whole time.)

Dera: Why the heck did I invite you here anyway?! And stop calling me cheri!

Angelene: You forgot to buy me a Christmas present!

All: (Watching the two fight. They notice that the more the two fight the worse their accents get.)

America: Wait. Hold on. What the heck is going on dudes?

Dera: (mumbles) Shes half french.

England/France: What, and you two are friends? (glare at each other for saying the same thing at the same time.)

Angelene: Yep, ever since the first grade when she moved to America from England.

Dera: Shut the bloody hell up! They were not supposed to know that! (Still yelling in a british accent)

America: Yo, dudes, and you two are still bf's.

Angelene/Dera: (hold wrists with matching charm braclets up and grin) Hell yeah!

Dera: I guess all the arguing just makes us better friends.

America: Hey, at least we now know what would happen if you two were girls. (starts laughing his head off at France and England.)

Angelene: (walks up and kicks him...I'll let you figure that one out. Lets just say he ended up on the ground with half of the room laughing at him.)

Dera: Okay, lets start some dares.

All:(a few groan others sigh, and a few of the girls fangirl squel).

Hungary: Maybe Angelene should go first!

Dera: Yah, sure.

Angelene: (gets this evil look in her eye and giggles evily, yep she can pull off an evil giggle, then looks at me.)

Dera: What?!

Angelene: So who is your favorite Hetalia character?

Dera: You know I like all...

Angelene: That is not what I mean. And if you do not tell us you have to stand under the mistletoe with Russia.

Dera: What?!

Hungary: Well...

Dera: (I turn as red as Spains tomatoes as I take out a piece of paper and pencil, write down a name, and walk over to the emo corner.)

Angelene:(Looks at paper, starts laughing her head off, and hands the paper to Hungary.)

Hungary:(starts giggling, wich makes me turn even redder and I begin to hit my head on the wall of my emo corner. Hungary ends up dropping the paper.)

America:(Picks up paper) The Hero will anounce...Yo Iggy you got a fangirl.(he busts out laughing. I cover my face in pure embaressment.)

England:(grabs paper from America reads, his name off the paper and turns beat red.)

Dera:(I stand up and walk over to Angelene)Payback time. France I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Russia, and if you don't I get to repeatedly smack you with Hungary's pan.

Russia:I like this host,da.(drags a stuttering France into a closet as Angelene glares at me.)

France:(from inside the closet) What the hell! AHHHHHH.

(after a few minutes they come back out, strangly France is smiling)

Hungary:My turn! England I dare you to kiss Dera, if you don't Angelene gets to torture you!

England/Dera: Who's side are you on?!

Hungary: (pulls out camera) Mine! Oh England you have to be wearing this. (hands England bag, and shoves him into closet. Five minutes latter he walks out in his pirate outfit.)

Dera:(turning bright red and trying to supress a fangirl squel.)

America: Yo iggy, dude.(starts laughing his head only to be smacked over the by a certain pirate loving fangirl holding Hungary's pan.)

Angelene:(Fangirl squels and pushes a certain other fangirl towards England)

England: (Leans over, yes he is taller than me so shut the heck up and stop making short jokes Angelene, and pecks me on the cheek.)

Dera:(turns bright red, covers face, and runs to the emo corner)

England: (after changing back into his usual outfit walks over to me in, still in emo corner)Are you alright love?

Dera:eep.

Angelene: Cheri isn't going to move untill either people start to forget about her or untill it is her turn to get revenge.

England:Oh...

Angelene:It's my turn! Lets see, who to torture now? (looks at America who is shoving his face full of cookies and sweets.) America, what is your real weight?

America: 186! (Begins to eat again)

Dera:(giggling) How the heck are you only 186, I mean you eat so much.

Angelene: (looks at England) Told you so.

(continued next chapter)


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

(To catch you up, we have a new co-host, and are having a Christmas party.)

Dera: ANGELENE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!

Angelene: But I was right you came out of the emo corner.

(flash of blinding white light)

Finland: We are back!

Angelene:OMG it's Santa! (glomps Finland)

Sweden:...(glare)

Dera:Great you have arived just in bloody time.(dangerously P. )

Angelene: Don't hurt Santa, little kids will hate you every where!

Finland:(sweatdrop) Wha...

Dera: Actuallty I have no intentions of physical hurting him.

Angelene/Nordics: Physically?

Dera: Finland, Is it true you call Sweden Su-san as a way of calling him Susan to get back at him for calling you his wife. If you don't tell us Denmark gets to pants Sweden.

Angelene: Where did that come from?

Dera: You bloody went and made me mad, and now I can't control my accent!

Finland:(turning red) Actually no, I call him Su-san because it sounds cute!

Sweden:...(turns a bit pink)...th'nk's F'n.

Denmark:Ah, I wanted to...(smacked over his head with his own battle ax by Norway)

Hungary: Dera I dare you to say she sells sea shells by the sea shore in a british accent, if you don't you have to make out with France!

Angelene: Mine!(glomps France)

Dera: She sells...She sells sea...THAT IS BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE!

England: She sells sea shells by the sea shore. Don't worry, I like your accent love. (takes gulp from beer mug)

America: Oh great he's drunk.

Prussia/Denmark/Germany: THERE'S BEER!(all run to bar were Tony comes out and starts serving them drinks.)

America: Hey Tony.

Dera: (walks up to Tony and pokes him in the head)OMG it's a real alien!

America: Yah, du.

Dera: (Shoves santa hat onto Tony's head) Perfect.

Angelene: Okay my...

America: You two are seriously...

Angelene: Shut up. For interrupting me I dare you to make out with England for five minutes straight if you do not do as I instructed you are banned from having any alcohol during this chapter!

Dera: (glaring at Angelene) I am going to kill you snail eating freak!

Denmark: Hahahaha America dude your screwed.

America: (Walks up to a very drunk England and smacks the mug of bear from his hand.)

England: What the bloo...(England is cut off as America's lips come crashing down onto his. Trying to pull away England is stopped by America's hand grasping the back of his head pulling him into a deeper kiss. America begins to slowly slide his hand up England's shirt, and is rewarded with a soft moan from the smaller of the two. Taking the advantage of England's mouth being momentarily open America slides his tongue into the drunk brits mouth and easily gains dominance.)

Hungary:(Pulls out camera and begins to take pictures as the two brake apart, there facing glowing red.)

America: Yo Tony, I need a drink. (start chugging down beer as fast as the alien can serve it)

Dera: Hungary you did get that right?

Hungary: Of course. Ummmmmmm...Dera are you alright?

Dera: (Is trying to cover up an extremely bloody nose with a tissue) I think that is all for this chapter, agreed?

Angelene: (gushing over the smexyiness of the situation and trying to deal with her own bloody nose) Agreed!

Hungary: Awww...Okay, well bye bye.

Finland: Happy Holidays!

England: Look it's Flying Mint Bunny!

Everyone: WHAT?!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

Dera: Hello Everybody!

Angelene: Cheri, why do you you sound so happy?

Hungary: Yah what is going on?

Dera: OMG! We got another review.

Hungary/Dera/Angelene:(Fangirl squeel as Dera pulls out Review)

Dera: Okay, before we get start I want to say that COME ON PEOPLE please, please, please bloody review!

So this review is from **ChocoVanille**

**Hey**

**I have a couple of dares *grins***

**But first a question: Can I be a host in your story? If not it's totally fine**

**On to the dares!**

**America: No hamburgers for the rest of the chapter.**

**Punishment: Every time you eat one you have to admit you're not the hero and eat Iggy's scones**

**England: Make out with America**

**Punishment: Make out with America. (Ha ha! You must do it!)**

**France: No perviness for a chapter!**

**Punishment: Hungary gets to beat you**

**Romano: C-Can I have a hug...? *opens arms***

**Punishment: Give France a hug.**

**Everyone: Kiss the person of your choice.**

**Punishment: Become one with Russia**

**That's all! Bye!**

**Dera, keep doing your story! I'll try to send in dares every chapter**

Dera: I would love another Co-host and was actually going to bring it up this chapter. I do not actually know how it works so just PM me and we can work it out okay!

Angelene: Please don't replace me!

Dera: Why would I do that?

Angelene: Nevermind so onto the dares!

Hungary: Can I say the first one to the others since you two skipped me on the last chapter.

Dera: Sure, oh and sorry about that.

Hungary: Okay so America, **ChocoVanille **said:

**America: No hamburgers for the rest of the chapter.**

**Punishment: Every time you eat one you have to admit you're not the hero and eat Iggy's scones**

America: What?! Do you guys hate me or something?!

Angelene/Dera: We are American Citizens what do you think!

America: (not getting at all that the girls had just said that they don't actually like him) I'll go along with the dare, but only because I am the Hero and the Hero does not let the ladies down!

Dera: Okay onto the next one:

**England: Make out with America**

**Punishment: Make out with America. (Ha ha! You must do it!)**

Dera: (Walks over to emo corner and starts beating head on wall while muttering) why me?

England: What the bloody hell why do I have to do this again, and with that wanker?

America: Well you cant really get out of it so...(Grabs the smaller nation by the wrist and drags him into the closet.)

England: What the bloody hell...mmmmmmmh(Several more moans begin to erupt from the closet)

Dera: (covering ears so as not to hear all the noise)Lalalalalalalala, what the heck they where just supposed to kiss!(has to yell over all the noise coming from the closet.)

Angelene: Okay, while those two are busy:

**France: No perviness for a chapter!**

**Punishment: Hungary gets to beat you**

Angelene: Noooooooooooo(glomps France)

France:(Pedo Face) Onhonhonhonhonhon...(is hit over the head by Hungary and her Pan)

Hungary: Moving on from that idiot Pedo Bear:

**Romano: C-Can I have a hug...? *opens arms***

**Punishment: Give France a hug.**

Romano: Wait do I have to realy hug **ChocoVanille**?

Dera:(pops in **ChocoVanille**) Yes.

Romano: (mumbles something about bastards and Spain being mad before hugging **ChocoVanille **and **ChocoVanille** pops back out)

Dera: Well that was cute. (England and America walk out of the closet at this moment) great you two are back for the next part:

**Everyone: Kiss the person of your choice.**

**Punishment: Become one with Russia**

*from this point out I'm just going to give you the list of who kissed who, with the person who started the kiss being listed first*

Germany and Italy

Romano and Spain

Russia and China

Hungary and Austria

Prussia and Hungary (that got Prussia a Pan to the head)

Sealand and Wy (yes Wy is a real micronation look it up people)

Sweden and Finland

Denmark and Norway

Iceland and Hong Kong

Angelene and France

France and Canada (uh oh Angelene is jealous)

Belarus and Russia

Japan and England

America and England (I'm starting to get mad)

Greece and Japan

Turkey and Japan (poor Japan)

Turkey and Greece

The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus and Turkey (I heard about this pairing from a friend)

Cuba and Canada

Mexico and America

Landonia and Seborga (again yes they are micro-nations google it people)

Seychelles and France (By now Angelene is down right homicidal)

Molasia and Nikko Nikko Rep (micro-nations)

Kugelmugel and Hutt River (micro-nations)

England and Dera (OMG I cant stop blushing)

Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia (I couldn't resist)

Roman Empire and Germania

Roman Empire and Ancient Greece (heard this one from a friend too)

*Sorry if I forgot any*

Dera: So that's it for this Chapter!

Hungary: Bye people

Angelene: R&R people!


End file.
